Enterprise Shuffle
by ChildOfFury93
Summary: Tales of the Enterprise crew through song. Will update the next time I hear a good song to write to ha ha


Felt like doing one of these shuffle one shot things lol

Well, here goes nothing.

Welcome Home (Sanitarium) By Metallica

(Bones POV)

…_Ever since the divorce it feels as if time is standing still. It's so hot here in this Mississippi hotel room. And the liquor isn't helping any. It's stifling. Uncomfortable as a wet blanket. Damn near unbearable…_

"Just like my marriage. So why ain't I used to it?" he slurs aloud.

…_Great so now I' m talking to myself. I'm pretty deranged now I reckon…_

The phone rings. "Not gonna answer! Just leave me be!...Just leave me alone…"

…_I've lost my wife, my daughter, my house, my practice. My sanity isn't too far off…_

Guilt flashes through the young doctor as he remembers the face of his daughter Joanna. Smiling as he tossed her into the air. Nervous as the family ate dinner in silence. Crying as she was pulled from his arms and forced onto the shuttle with her mother after he lost the custody battle.

The doctor choked back a sob. _…My baby girl. I'm so sorry. I should've fought harder. I know how much you can't stand your mother. I can only imagine what you're going through. Please forgive me…_

Leonard McCoy wept openly thinking of what he considered failures and shame he'd brought to his family. The sobs grew harder as he thought of his mother lying to nosy neighbors and gossips.

"_He's getting better, can't you tell?"_

Leonard was about to open another bottle of JD when there was a thunderous pounding at the door. It was his father, without a doubt. Only his Pa could knock on a door like that.

"Leonard H. McCoy I know you're in there goddammit! Stop this sulking and get your life back together!" His tone softened a bit and he sighed. "I know you've been through a lot, and that you're hurtin'….but you have to pull yourself up son. I don't want to see you throw your life away…"

The older McCoy sniffed and gathered himself. "I'll be waiting in the truck for ten minutes if you decide to grow your balls back and be a real man again." His heavy boot steps thudded away.

Leonard sat up and looked at his reflection on the liquor bottle.

"That bitch thinks she's safe from me, that I'm done fighting. I'll personally bring down hell down upon her till I get my little girl back. _I'm a McCoy goddammit!_" At that, Leonard hurled the bottle of JD against the wall, shattering it.

He gathered his sparse belongings and staggered after his father.

All I Do is Win by T-Pain ft Ludacris, Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross

(Right after the defeat of Nero)

The _Enterprise_ had been docked and now her crew was about to touch down on Earth. The entire crew, especially the bridge, was exhausted and struggling with the loss of so many friends. Jim and Bones sat wearily next to each other, followed by Spock and Uhura, Sulu and Chekov, and Scotty snoring loudly in a seat by himself.

The shuttle landed and the seven walked through the hangar in hopes of retiring to their dorms, but no such luck. As soon as they exited the hangar, they were bombarded by reporters, flashing lights, and whoops and hollers of a gathered crowd of younger Starfleet cadets.

Spock instantly held tight to Uhura's arm, glaring a cold and daring stare at all who came too close. Bones nearly darted but Kirk grabbed him and slung his arm over his shoulders, more for physical and emotional support than hamming it for the cameras. Chekov went deer-in –the-headlights and the reporters ate up the wide eyed innocence of the boy genius. Sulu and Scotty simply did not know what to make of the situation and stood there smiling awkwardly.

"Kirk! Kirk! Which one of you is James Tiberius Kirk?" Shouted several reporters.

"That'd be me." Kirk called back.

At that the cameras became blinding, soaking up as much as possible of Kirk's bruised but still gorgeous All American boy good looks.

"Who's that good looking dark haired guy next to you Kirk?"

"My best friend, Leonard McCoy!"

"And that tall pale fellow?"

Kirk looked to Spock, smiling slightly, then answered; "Another good friend of mine. Mr. Spock."

Kirk then slung his arm over Spock's shoulders, who only stiffened slightly. Spock slipped his arm around his lover's slim waist, she in turn rested her arm Sulu's shoulders, he on Chekov's shoulders, then finally to Scotty. Once linked together, the bridge crew relaxed and took on the press.

Several minutes later, a reporter asked; "How did you do it Kirk?"

"_We _did it. We're the _Enterprise, _all we do is win."


End file.
